


Almost Invisible

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, english is not my first language, mculadiesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: She is almost invisible.





	

She is almost invisible.

Everyone knows her name, her duties and her skills but if you ask them how she looks … almost nobody should answer. Maria knows it and it made her proud and insecure at the same time, the powerful Nick Fury’s second in command and the woman nobody knows.

Everybody talks about the Avengers and now about Phil’s team too but almost nobody thinks about her, about her work, her loyalty to SHIELD an d to Fury, only the director and Phil know about her. Tony is a good person, too loudly but a great manager and it so easy working for him, it’s a shame that he and the others Avengers don’t know about Phil, Phil who isn’t dead, Phil who was in project TAHITI, Phil who run a wonderful team and he is a loyal friend.

Maria knows her work put her on the other side of the camera or in the back guard where no one can find her, only who knows her face do, people like Fury, Phil, Romanof or Barton, event Phil’s team. She is the girl in the corner, invisible but always present, the woman nobody know her face but with a famous name, the famous Maria Hill from SHIELD, second in commander during Fury’s time and now … nobody know where she is, how she looks like and maybe someone can see her, spoke with her but her name … nobody at Stark’s Industries knows about her and it’s better for him.

She is almost invisible and Maria Hill know it is for the best.


End file.
